Of Post Its and Pregnancy
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: Trying to keep his rambunctious wife on bedrest is a task Neville Longbottom is prepared for. Of course, when said wife's water breaks on the new rug, that is something he isn't ready for. Sequel to The Post It Stakeout LLNL


**Post-Its: The Sequel 3**

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom peeled the final Post-It note off the brown backing and slapped it on the kitchen counter. This was a very sad time for her, when she finished off a pad of Post-It notes. Instead of throwing the backing away, she kept them in a shoe box in her closet to remember all the great times they had.

She waddled into the hallway, but once she heard the key in the door, she ran as fast as her pregnant self could into the living room and plopped herself on the couch. She was supposed to be on bed rest, and she knew if her wonderfully doting husband found her walking around, he'd force her to stay upstairs.

A few moments and muttered obscenities later, the edge of a carpet peeked in, followed by her husband's head as he fell through the doorway. Not caring what he'd say, she managed to get her very pregnant self off the couch and to her husband.

"Oh, hello love," he said, looking up at her. Actually, he was looking up at her stomach since it was so big, but he could imagine what she looked like, despite the barrier. "I picked up your rug."

She giggled, holding her hand out. He took it, and once he was standing, he kissed her. "Thanks," she whispered, placing a hand on her belly and looking down at the carpet. "Can you--?"

"Of course."

He stepped around her, and she watched as he pulled it into the centre of the living room. Taking out his wand, he mumbled a spell to cut the plastic ties keeping it together, and then he spread it out on the floor.

Luna's smile widened. "Oh, it's perfect!"

Neville was glad she liked it. It was a large, bright red rug with swirls of gold and bronze in it, and he hated it. The only good thing was it was extremely thick, and considering the child she was carrying was bound to have his clumsy genes, that would come in handy. "Are you hungry?" he asked, walking around the rug.

She nodded. He took her arm and led her to the couch. She sighed as he helped her sit, but before she could get comfortable, he grabbed her ankles and placed them on the arm rest. "Stay," he ordered. He kissed her forehead, ignoring her pout. She watched as he walked into the hall, and with great difficulty she managed to get herself upright again.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Luna slid off the couch and onto the carpet, wiggling her toes in the soft strands. "Eggs with mustard and pickled herring," she replied, digging her hands into the long, red fibers. "What should we name the rug?"

"Pickled herring?" Neville asked, coming into the room. He frowned when he saw his wife was not on the couch. "I thought I put you on the couch."

Luna smiled at him. "This is soft."

Neville sighed. "Luna, the doctor said-"

Luna giggled and fell to the side. "See baby? The carpet is soft like an Aums' tail. Just don't ever get too close, their jobs are to confuse you." She rubbed her stomach and managed to move so she was looking at her husband. "I hope you made sure no Farrings live in it."

Neville nodded. "I had the carpet man check for Farrings, he said there weren't any." He walked over to her and sat in front of her. She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him. "I put warming charms on the Chinese from last night. I figured I'd pull in the table and we could eat in here."

Luna nodded in agreement and held her arms up. Neville stood and helped her sit up before going to the other room. He came back, pushing a coffee table with several cartons of Chinese food on them. Luna tried to get to her feet, but Neville took her wrists and helped her back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting mustard," she told him, trying to get up again.

"No, I'll get it."

He returned with her favorite bottle of spicy brown mustard and she clapped her hands together. "Oriental!" she exclaimed, picking up a carton of Mongolian chicken. She took the mustard from her confused husband and dumped it into the carton.

"Oriental?" he asked slowly. "I'm confused."

"The rug," she replied simply. She took a bite of her chicken and pointed her chopstick at the rug. "It needed a name, and I gave it one." She patted it affectionately. "Hullo Ori, welcome home."

Neville smiled. "So how was your day?" he asked, diving into his own box of sweet and sour pork. "How's bed rest?"

"It's thrilling," Luna replied enthusiastically. "I did some research on the four horned Schnoogles that live in the well out back. It seems we'll have to stay up til midnight tonight to see them, because they only come out on days with quarter moons at midnight. Tonight is the last day of the quarter moon."

Neville nodded and swallowed. "I set up a chaise lounge outside and you can watch all you want."

Luna grinned. "Good, but if you don't let me get up, you're going to have to be out there with me so we can catch them."

Luna felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and suddenly, she was sitting in a puddle. "I think my water just broke," she remarked, looking down at her lap. "Yes, it just did."

Neville spit out his food. "Oh Merlin," he squeaked, scrambling to his feet. "Luna, does it hurt?"

Luna shook her head. "It's just very… wet."

Neville began to panic. "Just do your breathing, like they told you in class. Oh goodness," he sat back in the armchair. "We're having a baby. Oh goodness, I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry dear," Luna told him. "I'll help you through it. Just remember to breathe."

Neville snapped out of it. "Oh Merlin, you're in labor!"

Luna nodded. He rushed to her side and helped her up, trying to be as gentle as he could. "Does it hurt?" he asked nervously.

"No," she replied, but her face contorted when the first contraction hit her. "Ouch."

"Oh my, oh my." Neville grabbed his wand. _I hope I don't splinch myself_… _or her for that matter…_ "Hold onto my arm," he told her. She did and he Apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

---

Neville paid the curly redhaired witch for his coffee and took a long sip. The scalding hot liquid burnt his mouth, but a spell would fix that.

He knew he must look like hell, he'd already scared a little boy in the pediatrics ward when he came to get his coffee, but after another long sip, he began walking back to the maternity ward.

He'd been there for sixteen hours, and after dozing off a few times, Ginny, who was the Healer that delivered the baby, told him to go get coffee and freshen up a bit. Of course, that was after he received the news.

A baby girl, with all ten fingers and all ten toes.

He smiled into his coffee before taking on last sip. He pushed the door into the men's loo open and tossed the Styrofoam cup into the waste bin. He ran the hot water and splashed some on his face. He tried in vain to flatten his sleep tousled hair, and after a few moments he gave up and reached for a paper towel.

Ginny told him the baby had been born pink and screaming, which was a good thing. Luna, bless her heart, had insisted on counting all her fingers and toes before the nurses washed her off. Ginny told him that because of the potions they'd given Luna she had trouble counting ten and had instead come up with a number close to fifty, which she didn't seem to find abnormal.

He walked out of the loo feeling refreshed, and the sudden urge to skip down the hall came upon him. He reached Luna's room, surprised to find her sitting up in a wheelchair. Her expression was more spacey than usual, but when she saw him, she grinned. "Take me to see her," she ordered, rising from her chair.

She wobbled a bit, and Neville reached out instinctively. For a moment he was afraid he'd drop her, but she landed in his arms and he pulled her to him. "Careful there love," he warned her. "Maybe we should take the chair."

She shook her head vehemently. "I want to walk," she insisted, leaning heavily against him. Not that he minded.

He kept an arm around her waist and helped her out. When they were in the hallway, they walked slowly and she held on to the handrail on the wall while leaning against him. Her breathing quickened, but when Neville suggested a wheelchair, she shook her head again. "Just help me," she whispered. He did.

They reached the nursery, and there were four other couples looking in at their babies. Neville looked all around and panicked when he couldn't find her. Luna squeezed the hand around her waist and pointed just to his left.

A baby with a mop of dirty blonde hair lay in the magically heated incubator. She pumped her little fists up and down a few times before yawning. Her pink hat slipped up off her head, but she didn't seem to notice. Neville watched, feeling his eyes water. She was so beautiful.

"She's so little," Luna whispered, her long fingers tracing circles on the glass. Neville squeezed her waist tighter and kissed the side of her head. "She's so perfect."

"How many fingers and toes does she have?" he murmured playfully.

She smiled and counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten little fingers." She giggled. "Before I counted fifty-two." She tried to disguise her yawn, but it didn't work.

"Come on," Neville told her, leading her back down the hall. "You need sleep. I'll ask Ginny to bring her down to your room."

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. "Make sure I stay awake long enough to hold her. I haven't gotten to yet." Neville helped her onto the bed and after managing to wrestle her feet under the covers, he fluffed her pillows. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Don't let me fall asleep…" A few moments later, she was breathing deeply and fast asleep.

Neville pulled the covers up over her and leaned down. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her nose. She smiled in her sleep.

"Knock knock."

Ginny's soft voice wafted through the room, and she smiled when she saw Luna was asleep. "I come bearing a gift, but I fear this gift has no name."

Ginny handed the sleeping baby to Neville, and after telling him how to hold her, he took her awkwardly. "What if I drop her?" he asked, holding the little thing close to him. She was so little, he was afraid she was going to break.

"You're doing fine," Ginny assured him, putting her hand on his arm. "Congratulations Neville, you're going to make a great father."

Neville smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm glad someone has confidence in me." He looked back down at his sleeping daughter. "I really hope I don't mess this up."

"You won't." Ginny turned around and walked towards the door. "Tell Luna I said congratulations."

"I will."

Neville reached around and pulled a chair up next to Luna's bedside. Adjusting the baby so she was facing her mother, he sat down. "That's your mummy," he told her softly, not wanting to wake Luna. "She's a really great woman, and she's going to make a wonderful mum."

The baby opened her little hands and Neville slipped his finger inside, marveling how big his finger looked compared to her tiny hand. She closed her fingers around it, causing Neville to smile and kiss her forehead.

"Celeste."

He looked up, surprised to meet Luna's pale blue eyes. She was gazing lovingly at both of them, and when she finally blinked, a large tear rolled down her cheek. "We'll name her Celeste."

Neville rose and placed the baby in Luna's arms. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Luna held their daughter. "Hullo baby Celeste," she cooed, taking the baby's little hand. Neville marveled at how big her finger looked compared to the baby's hand. "This is your daddy." Luna turned to Neville and leaned over, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
